Just One Night-one shot stories
by Piggy Shu Warrior
Summary: A whole lot of short stories written about Sailor Moon! Most will be Serena and Darien! First story is about the first night Serena & Darien come together for a single night to flee from the stress. PLEASE REVIEW & FOLLOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

**Author's Notes: How about a bunch of one shots?! Sounds fun to me! Shoot me some ideas you'd like to see! This is one I wrote...more to come! Fav or follow! And review so you can get updates!**

**Story summary: Darien and Serena have one night away from their world of battles and worries. Pure fluff!**

* * *

><p>Just One Night<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"...97, 98, 99, 100..." Serena combed a pink brush through her golden locks from top to bottom. It was her nightly ritual before bed. She would shower, put on her comfortable pajamas, and brush her hair one hundred times.

Luna was fast asleep on the bed, her paws curled under her black coat. Even the royal guardian needed her rest. Serena scratched her ears affectionately and placed her brush on the dresser.

It had been a long night. The teenager almost laughed. No, it had been a long year. Being a senior in High School was suppose to be fun and memorable. Seniors got to sit at whatever benches they wanted to at lunch. They got to decorate for all of the school dances. They even had a Senior Class cut Day where none of them were expected to go to school!

Serena and the scouts, however, didn't seem to get to enjoy a lot of these activities. Something always came up. A youma, a phage, any type of evil that wanted to take over the world. It always happened.

Evil was always there. Earth was constantly in danger. There was never a break or a second for a "time-out." It was rush and go and transform and defeat. And for a teenager who just wanted to be normal, it was exhausting.

The moon was in the night sky. Bedtime. Serena glanced at her clock: 1:35 am. She wasn't tired. All of the adrenaline from her earlier battle had given her mental alertness. It was like the one time she tried Darien's coffee when he wasn't looking. Even after a few sips, her hyper activity gave her away. Even to this day, Darien refused to give her coffee.

A smile played on her lips. Darien. He had protected her once again tonight. She could still feel his arms around her as he embraced her goodnight. He had kissed her as usual. The Sailor Scouts, in the background snickering, had ruined the mood.

"I'm not tired," she whispered. Maybe if she took a walk, she could wear herself out. Grabbing her boots, she slipped them on. She pulled her high school hoodie over her small frame.

.

.

.

Darien sat upright in his bed. No, it wasn't a dream. Someone was at his door. He yanked the covers off of himself and bolted towards the door. He was tired. The battle had drained him physically and emotionally. Not to mention, he was in his last year of college. Taking a master's course had taken his time, his stress, and commitment to being a doctor to a whole new level.

There was so much to balance! He had become a little too dependent on coffee and burning the midnight oil was beginning to get to him. Even during the battle tonight, he knew he was sluggish. He had the bruise to prove it from that demon's attack.

_Knock, knock._

"I'm coming!" His fingers grasped the door handle tightly and yanked it open. Whoever woke him up better have a good reason because he was about to lay into them!

.

.

.

Serena stood at the door with a look of apprehension on her face. Her long hair had been tucked in a quick braid. Dressed in her hoodie, flannel pajama pants, and a pair of bunny slippers, she looked as if she didn't care how she dressed at that moment.

"Serena? Are you okay?" He was awake now. He pulled her into his apartment and shut the door. His heart raced. What was she doing here? Had something happened? Was she hurt? It wasn't like her to be out so late at night.

His hands rested on her upper shoulders, his mind finally focused and alert.

The blonde shuffled her feet from embarrassment. _Silly me, look at him, he's worried. I knew this wasn't a good idea. He looks exhausted. _Pulling away from him, she turned towards the door,"Oh, Darien, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have came..."

"No, no...you don't have to go...please, tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

She tried to smile,"I'm alright...I just...couldn't sleep. I went for a walk hoping I would get sleepy...the next thing I knew, I was here..."

Even at 1:35 in the morning, Darien couldn't help but smile at his fiancé dressed in bunny slippers. "I'll put on some tea..."

"...and some of those cookies...?"

He laughed,"...and some of those cookies..."

.

.

.

Both of them sat in the living room with the windows open. The moon's light shone in and lit the room perfectly. Tea and cookies sat on the coffee table. Some tea was left, but they had managed to eat six cookies together.

Darien sat on the floor, his back propped against the couch where Serena sat. The hour went by and they talked about school, their friends, and even the battle from tonight. Life had gotten so busy. The communication had dwindled for awhile, but neither of them had said anything. It seemed as if their life of fighting evil had become a duty...a strain on their relationship almost.

"...Would you give it up?" Serena questioned absentmindedly. Her fingers ran through his thick raven locks. His eyes were closed, his head resting on her lap.

There was silence. His blue eyes opened and stared at his love for a moment. Would he give his calling of being Tuxedo Mask up? Would he rather be a normal college student and have a normal fiancé and go on normal dates instead of battling enemies at midnight? Yeah...a part of it sounded tempting.

He replied,"It isn't that intent to give it up...it's more...how do I put it...? I'm exhausted, Serena. Sometimes, I wish I could sleep for a week or find some type of escape even if just for a little bit..."

"I feel the same way..." She couldn't help but smile. How comforting it was to know her weakness was the same as her strong Tuxedo Masks'.

.

.

.

Time continued to go by. Serena climbed off of the couch and sat by Darien. Her arms were tucked into his, her forehead resting on his shoulder.

"I love you, Darien. Not because I have too...or because it's our destiny...I love you because you're you...you're my best friend..." Boy, staying up late and eating cookies really made her get emotional, didn't it?

Darien kissed her forehead and looked at her. "...what brought that up?"

"...I don't know. I guess I just wanted you to know that. I don't think I say it enough. I mean, I do say it...but not enough. Its been awhile since we've gotten to talk like this. So, in case we get busy again, you'll know." What had brought that up? Maybe it was the early morning hours or maybe it was even the fact it had been a long time since they had a heart to to heart talk.

Something welled up inside of his chest as he saw her like this. Open. Relaxed. Completely at ease. This is how it should always be with them. Even if she wasn't his destiny, he would find a way. This was too sweet of a love.

He took her face in his hands, kissed the corner of her lips. "I love you more than you will ever know."

Kissing him was second nature. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pressed his lips against hers. He tasted like honey tea. The two embraced, whispered sweet nothings. Separated for a brief moment.

Something just felt right between them. This was right. They were right. It was a moment both of them wanted to freeze. How long had it been since they had a single night together? A night to relax and just talk? It was the balm that was needed to soothe over the battle wounds of reality.

"...you should get home, it's late..." Darien brushed her bangs from in front of her eyes. He stood tall and stretched his long legs. Reaching down, he pulled Serena up.

Serena nodded. Reality had to start sooner than she wanted. She turned in his arms for one more kiss.

.

.

.

Neither of them knew how it started. Darien couldn't pull away from her. The goodbye kiss had been innocent as all of their kisses...not anymore...not since his love decided to test her boundaries and slip her tongue past his lips.

Things heated up instantly. Never had they kissed as this before! Darien could feel himself groan as his princess pressed herself closer to him, her fingers dancing in his hair. She didn't want to let go.

His left arm encircled her waist tightly. His other arm, now resting against the closed door, braced him as this uncharted territory was explored. A fire began to build in his stomach. Ugh, this needed to stop!

"Serena," he murmured through her kisses. What was he suppose to say again? How did he stop this? heavens, he couldn't think!

Her fingers slipped beneath his simple white shirt. A pink flush colored her cheeks as she explored his abdomen. This was a new feeling she had. Her mind screamed to stop, her hands refused to obey.

Not knowing his own strength, Darien slammed her body into the door until they were embedded into each other's bodies, not a single space between them. No matter how close they were to each other, it wasn't enough. Both of them wanted more.

They touched, they tasted.

"...this has to stop," he whispered again as he realized every inch of his body was awake.

Serena pulled away from him then. Slowly, she regained her composure. Her arms wrapped around her chest. Her face clearly was as red as a beet. Beautiful blue eyes look into hers. As if she was challenging his authority, she walked towards his bedroom. Didn't turn around to see if he followed.

The door to her home wasn't that way. Darien called himself every name in the book. The most beautiful woman in the world was in his bedroom and he wanted to send her home. Knowing his meatball head, she was probably crying her eyes out. Taking a minute, he caught his breath and tried to think of something to calm him down mentally and physically. Easier said than done.

He pushed open his door,"Serena, I didn't mean it like that, I-"

"For once in your life, Darien Chiba, don't think..." Once more, her lips crushed his. His moon princess became bold! It was his turn to turn red as he saw her hoodie and flannel pants folded neatly on the nightstand.

So...for once in his life...he didn't think.

The time passed slowly for the two lover's as they explored a world neither of them had ever knew. They laughed from embarrassment, whispered endearments to reassure one another, and came together as one.

He pushed through her easily, she cried from the pain.

Every single tear was kissed away.

And finally, at the end, they both called out for one another in pure pleasure.

It was a wonderful thing as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

.

.

.

5:00 am.

The tiny blaring of horns from below and a clock radio announcing the news meant the sun was about to come up. Tokyo City was about to burst to life and it was only Saturday.

Darien opened his eyes. A smile spread across his face. Serena, sleeping with her mouth wide open, was curled up beside him. It had been an escape both of them needed. For the first time, they were able to connect in a way lover's were meant to.

...and it was beautiful...

"Shouldn't you head home...?" He whispered.

A yawn escaped her lips. "It's Saturday...mom doesn't wake me until one or two in the afternoon..."

"What about Luna?"

Opening her eyes, she looked at him,"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No...just being...wise..."

She kissed him lightly,"Quit being wise and go back to sleep. This is the first time I feel at peace and your wisdom needs to just stay away for a few more hours..."

"Okay," he whispered. A smile formed on his lips, a peace in his heart.

...even if this peace lasted for one night, at least they had each other.

And that made it all worth it.

.

.

.


	2. Wife in Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!

Author's Note: These are just a bunch of short stories I write if I am challenged to it or just in a mood to write short stories. I do hope you enjoy! Please follow my other stories/or review-

If that's what it takes-Prince Diamond claims Serena & throws Serena and Darien through a storm.

To Love Again-An unhappy Queen travels back to the past to try to change her past and find love.

Thanks for all the reviews & follows!

**Wife in Training**

"I got this. You can do it! Now, let's see..."

A cookbook was open on the counter. Serena traced her fingers along the list of ingredients to bake Lita's famous cake. Well, one of her cakes. One of her "easiest cakes," Jupiter had said with a smile. Looking at the list now, Serena struggled to understand exactly how all of these ingredients would make something delicious.

"Salt? Who puts salt in their cake?" She pinched her nose. How much exactly was a tablespoon? Or was it a teaspoon? Was there a difference?

Holding out her hand, she measured the ingredient into her hand just like Lita did. Lita was a professional cook, she didn't need measuring utensils. She could eye it. Well, so could Serena! In went the salt.

The oven had been warming, a cake pan shaped like a heart was ready to be filled. A smile formed on Serena's lips. The mix didn't look too clumpy. It was fine. Slowly, she filled the pan. "Darien will be so surprised!"

The oven was closed. Serena placed the dishes in Darien's sink and scraped some of the batter from the side of the bowl. Licked her finger clean. Her eyebrows rose in disgust. Cake better wasn't cookie or brownie batter...it wasn't suppose to taste good until it was out of the oven...right?

45 more minutes and Darien would unlock his door and be surprised! She had craftily "borrowed" his extra apartment key without him knowing. It had been a few weeks since they had a date and Serena wanted to do something for her love. He would waltz in the front door, smile at her, then be surprised to see an entire heart cake just for him!

_I will be a good wife to Darien. I will learn to cook as well as Lita and make sure Darien is fed yummy meals! _

_._

_._

_._

_45 minutes later._

The door handle jiggled. A feeling of ease rested on Darien as he stepped inside his apartment door. It had been a long day at college. All he wanted to do was take a shower and lay in bed. He wouldn't even begin to crack open the new book his professor gave to the class today.

Who would've known being a doctor required so much studying? Maybe he could just get a job as a..._What is that smell? Did I leave something in the oven this morning?! _Small puffs of smoke could be seen coming from his oven. His heart leapt into his chest. He did leave the oven on! Where was the Fire extinguisher?!

"OoooOooOooooOoooOoooohhhHhhHhhhh!"

Serena came running from the living room armed with a coke in her hands. At least it would damper the flames if the cake caught on fire! She ran to the oven and yanked open the handle with her left hand. More puffy smoke rolled from the opening.

"Why are you smoking?! You are suppose to be delicious! No, no, no!" Pulling the cake pan out of the oven with the oven mitts, she rested her creation on the counter.

_Oops._

_._

_._

_._

Darien had frozen at the scene before him. Well, surprise. He was tired, not any more! Laughter built up in his chest as he saw Serena trying to scrape off the burnt top of her creation.

"Bunny, what are you doing here...and why are you trying to burn my apartment down?"

A surprised Serena looked up. She hadn't heard him come in. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep on his couch. She had woke up to the smell of burning! Her eyes looked to him, back to her cake, back to him.

She couldn't seem to hold back the tears. "I-I wanted to surprise you with a cake. I made it all by myself. I thought...it would be nice, but now...now...I've burnt it!"

He placed his briefcase and books on the ground and immediately came to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked over her shoulder at the charred cake. It felt good to hold her. He eyed the cake. It looked black. Black as death. "...well, I was surprised!"

Even though she felt like a complete failure, she had to smile. "I am a horrible cook."

"I wouldn't say you're horrible..." He tore off a piece of the inside of the cake. Ate it. He could feel Serena staring at him with wide eyes. Swallowed. That was either going to make him sick later tonight or he would actually survive. He mentally prepared himself for a stomach ache.

"..."

"Well, it's a little burnt...and tastes...a little salty?"

Both of them laughed together. She turned in his arms and looked into his blue eyes,"I wanted to show you that I'll be a good wife one day..."

He kissed her then. His hands framed her face. Now, this is what he needed after a long day...to come home to a woman who loved him...a woman who could make him laugh..a woman who he would eat salty cake for just to see her smile.

His bunny tilted her head and brushed her tongue against his bottom lip. A groan escaped his lips as he felt her hands tighten at the front of his shirt. This...this is what he needed...

_Beep, beep, beep._

Darien nipped her lips once more before pulling away,"Smoke detector..."

Serena blushed as she recognized the look in his eyes. This part of their relationship had been very new. Fresh. Almost embarrassing as she thought about how her love made her body flame from his look.

"I-I guess it was getting hot in here," she tried to laugh.

Darien smiled,"How about I treat you to dinner out tonight..and then, maybe we could get dessert after at the arcade?"

A huge smile broke across her face,"Oh, Darien! I love you!" Her arms flung around him happily.

"I love you, too," he murmured as he hugged her closely.

Whether she could cook or not, he didn't care.

Serena was herself...adorable, brave, sweet..and could set his soul on fire at any given moment.

Heaven help him, how long until they wed again?

.

.

.


	3. Green with envy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: Yeah for short stories! Yeah for new reviews, favorites, & follows! I'm flattered! Thanks for the insight on the new chapter I posted, was going for cute and pure fluff!**

**Please read my other two SM stories: To Love Again (Darien must fight for love as Serena goes in the past) & If That's What It takes (Serena and Darien hit a bump in the road when Diamond claims the young princess...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Envy<strong>

* * *

><p>It bugged her. It bugged the living fire out of her. The letter had been sticking out of Darien's sock drawer. Serena stomped angrily down the sidewalk with a gift bag in her hand.<p>

Darien was away with Andrew for the day. They had been planning a day to get away and go to a dirt bike rally a few hours away. It was what they needed since they had both just aced their college exams. Serena was more than happy to support his "manly bonding time."

She was engaged to a college Graduate! In a few weeks, he would walk down the aisle with his diploma in hand. He had worked so hard for this! Serena had decided to surprise Darien with a watch she had bought. It had taken her three months to save for! While channel surfing late at night, she had seen it on an infomercial. It was perfect!

While he was gone, she had decided to place the nicely wrapped gift on his bed. Thst was when she noticed it.

Her Darien was a neat freak. Everything had a home in his apartment. There wasn't single speck of dust. So when she saw a piece of paper sticking out of his sock drawer, she decided she needed to fix it for him. Opening the drawer, she pulled out a letter and placed it neatly on desk.

The words caught her attention at the top.

_My Dearest Love_

...wait, what? A rush of blood circulated through her veins as she picked up the letter.

_I can't stop thinking about you. You're always on my mind. The way you make me feel makes me feel complete. There is none other I desire. You came a time in my life just when I thought I would fall apart. I love you._

There is none other I desire...? Maybe this was a mistake. Serena eyed the penmanship. Well, she didn't write it! It was a beautiful script with loops and all of the "i's" dotted. It certainly wasn't Darien's! He wrote chicken scratch like a doctor!

Did Darien have another woman in his life...?! Tears began to well in her eyes. She knew that handwriting. It was Raye's!

.

.

.

"You look like you can spit nails, Serena, what's up with you?" Lita raised her eyebrow in question with her hands thrown up as if she were surrendering.

The Scouts were suppose to have a meeting in ten minutes. For once in her life, Serena had made it in time. Sailor Moon kept her eyes glued to the window. As soon as Raye got here, the sooner she would have an answer.

The scout of fire was walking up towards Lita's home. Right before she could open the door, Serena jerked it open for her.

"Oh, hi, Serena!" A friendly smile was on her face.

Sailor Moon slammed the front of Lita's door and took a step outside. It was just the two of them in the front yard. The window, however, was crammed full of the other scouts. What was up with their leader?

"Serena, are you okay? You look...angry...Did you and Darien have a fight?"

Throwing her head back, she laughed,"That would make you happy, wouldn't it, Raye? I always knew you were Sneaky! I just didn't know how sneaky until now!"

Raye clutched her purse to her arm. What exactly was going on? "You're talking crazy. What are you talking about?"

Serena snorted. Was Raye really going to play innocent?! "I went to Darien's today to surprise him with that watch I wanted to give him...as I placed it in his room, I noticed a letter...and that letter wasn't in his handwriting, Raye!"

Sailor Mars let out a laugh. Her hand now rested on her leader's shoulder,"Oh, you scared me! I admit it, I did write the letter! Oh, Serena, Come on...no hard feelings, right?"

No hard feelings?!

"He knows I'm much better at it than he is! That's why he came to me for help! He wanted me to coach him!"

Coach him in what?! A color of red crossed Serena's face. It had been there first time only a few weeks ago! Darien was coached by Raye?!

"Serena...?" Raye looked at her friend who now had tears streaming down her face. Utter confusion rested on her shoulders. What just happened?!

.

.

.

Darien slid his key into his apartment door. It had been a good day. No, it had been a great day. He was covered in mud, had bruises on his knees from where he caught his falls, and had a day of fun with Andrew. It had been awhile since he had a day like this. Sliding off his shoes, he went to the shower.

He didn't see Serena on his bed. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he combed his hair and hummed a familiar song from their locket. A shirt and pants were thrown on as he dressed for bed. Maybe he would read a little before he fell asleep? He switched the light on beside his bed.

His heart leaped from fright. Serena, sitting on his bed, had her arms wrapped around his pillow. "Serena, you scared me...what are you doing here?"

"You told me you would never keep a secret from me," she whispered.

He scratched his head,"What are you talking about?"

Serena held up the dreaded letter she had found. She had refused to read anymore of it. Just the thought of her Darien with someone else made her stomach roll. "THIS, DARIEN!"

"...oh..." Darien felt his face flush. Grasping the letter from her hands, he crumbled it up and threw it in the waste basket. "Where did you find that?"

She was surprised he seemed so calm. "...I came to give you a surprise gift today While you were gone. I found it sticking out of your sock drawer..."

"You were snooping?"

"I was fixing...it doesn't matter! I can't believe you would keep this from me...Raye, Darien?!" Tears now coursed down her cheeks.

He sat on the bed beside her,"I didn't have any other choice, she is good at it. All of the other students from her class say she is the best."

Oh, was she the best! No wonder their first time was so magical! He had practice from Sailor Mars! Her cheeks flamed as she thought about it,"You broke my heart...!" Her hands were clutched in her lap now.

A pair of strong arms encircled around her,"I'm sorry, bunny, I wanted it to be perfect..."

"...it was perfect, Darien! We were perfect! And then you had to go and sleep with Raye! I can't do this, I need to go!..."

Darien felt her body tense beneath his arms. His blue eyes opened widely. What did she just say? "Serena...what are you talking about?"

"THIS LETTER! You love her, I know it. She is all you desire, I read the letter! I won't stand in the way-"

He gave her that look. The look when she went off in a tangent or did some thing silly...or when she jumped to conclusions...A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. "...did you read the entire letter?" He held it up and pointed towards the end.

_I'm so glad you agreed to be my wife, Serena. I couldn't have made it through this chapter of my life without you._

_Love, Darien_

It took a moment for her to read the entire contents of a letter. Her heart thundered as she read the last line. This letter was to her?...But why was it signed as Darien and written in Raye's handwriting? The lightbulb didn't turn on.

Darien rubbed his temples,"Raye is the best writer in her class, Serena. She agreed to help me write a letter to you that I wanted to give you at graduation...you know, a thank you for standing by my side? I guess that was a wrong move. Why would you even think I would be unfaithful?"

Oh, he looked hurt. He climbed off the bed and stood to his full height,"You should probably go."

Serena bit huh inside of her cheek. Uh oh...she messed up this time. she regretted it all. Her silly emotions always got the best of her. Her mind ran in so many directions. When would she grow up?

"I...am sorry, Darien, I just...I guess I let my mind run away again. I promise I don't trust t disappoint you."

That look. Darien shoved his anger aside. He was just tired. His arms held her closely like a vice,"I am never disappointed in you, bunny, but you have to trust me..." His lips covered hers gently. His fingers framed her face tenderly. Pulling away, a smirk crossed his face,"You said you bought me a gift?"

A smile crossed her face as she presented him the watch. "I'm proud of you, Darien."

Opening the watch, a grin was plastered on his face. It was beautiful! "Serena, it's great! Thank you!" He clasped the watch on his wrist.

.

.

.

An hour later, the two lovers were wrapped up in one another's embrace on the verge of sleep.

Words were said, all was forgiven.

C'est La Vi...Life goes on.


End file.
